


Inner Peace

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kaori is very caring and wants to help Reader, POV Female Character, Reader has no name but she has a code name, Reader is an engineer, Reader-Insert, Strong Female Characters, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Kaori has a cup of tea with Reader and they have girl talk.





	Inner Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zillywho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillywho/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Know Not The Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652266) by [zillywho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillywho/pseuds/zillywho). 



> Kaori Sato is my first Overwatch original character and she is Japanese.
> 
> It's similar to my other gift but I added more to it.
> 
> This is a gift to zillywho who wrote a really adorable story with Zen and reader, I won't go into detail with Reader expect to say female characteristics, this will be from my character's POV. Kaori calls the Reader 'Gadget'.

Kaori placed the second cup that was filled with green tea down in front of Gadget before she took a seat across from her, the Japanese woman was visiting once more after being away for several months. The longest that she had ever been away from the base, Kaori was a somewhat member of the reformed Overwatch. The Japanese woman was so used to being alone that she isn't used to being apart of a team.

That and she had personal issues about why she left a lot, and didn't want to fully become a member. She didn't mind helping or visiting them every now and again because she actually liked them.

Her brown eyes watched as Gadget lifted her own cup to take a sip of her tea as she asked, "So how's things going with Zen?" And she dodged the comical spray of tea from the other woman who was surprised and flustered by the question.

She thought that only happened in manga and anime, it was way more disgusting and dangerous in real life...hot liquid that had been in someone else's mouth, icky.

"Kaori!" Gadget scolded as she took the napkins from Kaori who was smirking in amusement. "Why do you always wait until I have something in my mouth to ask those sort of questions?!"

"It amuses me, Gadget, but don't try to distract me and answer my question." Kaori said as she lifted her cup with one hand and pointed the index finger of her other hand at the other woman. "Genji had learned that lesson the hard way, it was funny."

"Not even going to ask how he learned it..." Gadget muttered.

Kaori raised an eyebrow as she sipped her tea before she lowered it and said, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Gadget."

Gadget flushed and said, "I wasn't!"

"Alright, alright but answer my question." Kaori said with a lazy wave of her hand.

"...I don't know..." Gadget said as she stared down at the green liquid as she started to move her cup in a circle.

Kaori doesn't say anything instead she watched the other woman as she took another sip of her tea.

"It's hard to tell if he returns my feelings or he's just being nice to me like how he is with everyone else." Gadget said. "I don't want to get my hopes up and then have them crushed."

The brown eyed woman only hummed in response.

"...I'm not as pretty or confident as you are, Kaori." Gadget said. "Or have a better control over my traumas."

A snort from Kaori caused her to lift her head to look at the Japanese woman as she put down her tea cup as she raised her hand and started to explain why Gadget is wrong in her thoughts.

"First of all, you are pretty and confident in your own way, Gadget, women shouldn't be similar to each other otherwise men would be bored with us." Kaori said with a smirk. "And I don't know where you got the idea that I have a better control over my traumas when in reality, I don't. I have nightmares, Gadget, hence why I tend to leave a lot and return when I feel like it. Poor Genji has to wait for me, I am surprised that he hasn't moved on." She smiled sadly. "I don't like being around a lot of people and I react badly when I am. Zen and Genji both try to get me to mediate with them but I get too agitated when I slip too deep in my mind." Kaori tapped her nail on the tip of Gadget's nose as she smirked when the other woman wrinkled her nose in response. "And for the record, Zen doesn't treat the rest of us as he treats you...it's different, you're something special to him. I can feel it and these two can see it." She pulled her hand away. "And it's fine to get your hopes up while no one likes to be rejected, it won't be the end of the world. You will bounce back from it eventually."

"How are you so wise?" Gadget asked with a small smile.

Kaori chuckled and said, "I am Japanese but that's something I always say, Hana hates it. I use it to ease my friends' fears...or use it to drive Genji crazy."

Gadget giggled at that, grateful to Kaori for her words of comfort and saying what she needed to hear. 

Her accent also helped, Gadget loved her accent.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaori is very wise despite her young age, she's about the same age as Hana it has to do with her upbringing.


End file.
